Castiel's Ticklish Grace
by Casia Gomez
Summary: Cas possesses Dean and the hunter takes advantage of the situation. Cas retaliates. Definitely sounds like Destiel. (And I don't own the image)


**I don't own Supernatural. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dean knew there was something up when Cas sat across from him in the diner and stole his fries. At the moment, Dean had a burger stuffed into his mouth and couldn't object. He chewed, swallowed, and said, "What's up, Cas?" He grabbed the straw to his Pepsi and sipped.

"Let me occupy your body."

Dean spat his Pepsi out. Being the dirty-minded man he was, he thought that the statement sounded...sexual. "Excuse me?"

"I need to possess you."

Dean scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the angel asked, scooting the fries back over to him.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing," Dean shook his head, still smiling. "Why do you need to...use me as a vessel?" he laughed the last words.

Cas shifted around uncomfortably. "I kind of got into some trouble earlier."

"What trouble?"

"There's this woman stalking me."

"Uh-huh," Dean said, knowing that Cas was a good-looking angel. "And how do you know for sure?"

Cas lifted and finger and pointed out the window. She was leaning against a lamppost, staring at Cas. She had that creepy appearance. Flyaway dark hair in a bad ponytail, glasses in front of two misshapen eyes, a mouth at an odd angle. Y'know, that person who walks up to you like you're friends and they won't go away no matter how snarky you get.

"How'd this happen?" Dean inquired, gazing back at his friend.

"I'm not sure," Cas replied. "I was just walking around and she started following me. I turned corners and teleported, but she kept finding me. I'm scared, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Castiel, the fearless angel of the Lord, who has killed many demons, is afraid of a stalker woman."

"This is different. You have to help me," Cas pleaded. His face was so adorable whenever he got like this. Dean couldn't say no.

"Alright," the hunter sighed, standing up. The two walked into the bathroom. "You better know what you're doing, angel boy."

"Of course I do. Now give me permission."

"You may enter," Dean cracked a smile.

"Don't worry," Cas said, opening his mouth.

Bluish grace flooded out and found its way to the Winchester, who opened his mouth and let the silky feel go inside him. It felt good, and Dean wanted to shudder. Soon his mind seemed to wander away and Cas took control of his body.

_This is strange,_ Cas thought, looking at the floor. It was farther away now, and he was also wearing Dean's clothes, which weren't like his suit and trench coat at all. Jimmy Novak was laying on the tile. Cas grabbed his old vessel and dragged it into a stall, shutting the door. He peered in the mirror. Dean's face was staring back at him. The thought occurred to Cas that he should look at himself (or rather, Dean) naked, but thought better. Dean was still in there and Cas needed to keep his thoughts in check.

Cas strolled out of the bathroom. The woman was now sitting at their unoccupied table. Cas gulped and walked outside into the cool night air. He noticed the Impala in the parking lot, Sam climbing out. "Hey, Dean."

"I'm not Dean," Cas stated.

"Yeah right."

"No, it's me, Castiel."

"Mhm. Sure," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Sam. Tell me a joke."

"Why?"

"It'll prove I'm Cas."

The younger Winchester shook his head. "Okay. Have you heard of the nudist column, which nothing looked good on?"

Cas blinked. "Is that the joke?"

Dean, vaguely aware of his co-existence with the angel, was laughing on the inside. Literally.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Well, I guess you are Cas. But why are you in Dean's body?"

"I was being stalked by a woman."

"And where's Jimmy?"

"In the bathroom."

"What's the next step of your plan?"

Cas didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure, but I'll just have to wait out here until that woman leaves and I can get back into my vessel."

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Good luck," Sam disappeared inside the diner.

The angel sighed, leaning against the Impala. Dean had now become a little more self-conscious and was stroking Cas' grace.

"Could you stop that?" Cas questioned.

_It's weird,_ Dean responded, a curiosity and happiness in his...voice. _I didn't know grace was like this!_

"It tickles," Cas involuntarily giggled as Dean was somehow poking the grace. "Stop it!"

_I can't!_ Dean laughed. _It's almost like silly putty!_

"Dammit, Dean, stop!" Cas collapsed to the ground in hysteria. His body thrashed around uncontrollably as Dean kept on tickling Cas' grace. "Please...please..." he begged. His, or Dean's, face was red from all of it, and this had never happened in Cas' existence. His fellow angels never touched each other's grace. "I can't take it anymore!"

_Okay, okay,_ Dean relented, ceasing to mess with the grace. _We should do this more often!_

"Are you crazy?" Cas asked, gulping for air and sitting up.

_Maybe just a little._

"I'll get you for this, Dean. I swear."

At that moment, the creepy stalker woman left the building and confusedly looked around. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Cas muttered as she left in a hurry. "Well, I guess it's safe to go back." He stood and returned to the diner's bathroom, letting his grace go back into Jimmy. He was happy to be back in his vessel and flew away before Dean came to his senses and embarrassed Cas more than he already was.

* * *

Later that night, the brothers were sleeping in their respective beds in the motel room. Everything was silent. Castiel snuck over to the side of Dean's bed. Revenge time. The angel had done the research for this on Google.

"Hey, assbutt!" Cas jumped onto Dean, who let out a yell of surprise, and began tickling him.

"What the hell?!" Sam turned on the lamp to see Cas straddling Dean, something he'd thought he'd never witness. Both of them were laughing, a look of triumph on Cas' face. "Get a room, would ya?"

"Make him stop, Sammy!" Dean giggled.

Sam rolled over, turning off the light and moving the sheets over his head.

The next morning, the hunter and the angel were found cuddling together.


End file.
